


Rozdělaná práce

by yaoiyuri



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Cockblocking, Interspecies, M/M, Rare Pairings, SGA Series: Legacy, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Radek by rád dokončil svou rozdělanou "práci", ale McKay je neodbytný kazišuk. Nemusíte znát knížky z Legacy Series, žádný extra spoiler povídka neobsahuje, jen drobné narážky. A Wraitha Embera.





	Rozdělaná práce

**Author's Note:**

> Právě dočítám Legacy Series... a má to na mě následky (myslím, že budou dlouhodobé), nemohla jsem odolat, tyhle dva to k sobě prostě táhne. Další z prací, jejíž psaní mi posloužilo jako duchovní relaxace. :D Není to nic světoborného a není tam nic explicitního :_( (já se do příště polepším).
> 
> Jinak knižní série jako taková není úplně špatná, doporučuji přečíst všem, kterým SGA chybí, je tam dost shipovacích momentů, ale co se týče zápletky, tak to mohlo být v některých aspektech promyšlené lépe.

_„Radku, potřebuji, abys přišel do laboratoře,“_ ozvalo se z vysílačky. Radek se zarazil uprostřed pohybu a odevzdaně nechal pásek sklouznout s hlasitým cinknutím na podlahu. Žádný pozdrav, žádná zdvořilá prosba. Nic. Byl to zase ten starý dobrý Rodney. Ani wraithské zajetí mu očividně nedodalo byť jen špetičku pokory vůči autoritám. Čech si rozmrzelým povzdechem zamumlal cosi ve své mateřštině a s kalhotami u kotníků si pro tu malou černou krabičku, kterou neprozíravě položil co nejdál od postele, nemotorně doskákal. Zhluboka se nadechl a zmáčknul čudlík.  
„Teď nemůžu, Rodney,“ odvětil překvapivě sebejistě. Skoro jako by tomu, že nyní velí nejen celé vědecké sekci Atlantis, ale i onomu geniálnímu a nepřekonatelnému doktoru McKayovi, opravdu věřil.  
Skoro.  
_„To počká! Potřebuju tě tady. Hned.“_ McKay ho zase rychle vrátil do reality. Očividně totiž nevěřil, nebo jednoduše nebral v potaz, že ho po tom drobném incidentu s únosem, kompromitováním Wraithy a další hromadou roztomilých problémů, které během pár měsíců dokázal nasekat po celé galaxii, zbavila IOA velení. Dokonce mu stále ještě neobnovili plný přístup do systémů Atlantis… A Rodney se přesto choval, jako by se nic nezměnilo, jako by šéf byl pořád on. Prostě se choval jako blbec.  
Čech cosi chabě, o poznání méně přesvědčivě, namítl. V hloubi duše se modlil, aby ho všetečný kolega dále neotravoval. Měl na práci mnohem důležitější a příjemnější věci. S oprávněnými obavami se ohlédl přes rameno. Cítil, jak po něm sklouzl vyzývavý pohled jantarových očí. Zableskla se v nich nedočkavost i jasně patrné rozpaky.  
„Chviličku,“ špitl a zamával demonstrativně vysílačkou. Odkašlal si. Nějak mu z toho zírání na nahé potetované tělo, tak žádostivě rozvalené v jeho posteli, vyschlo v krku. Raději zase odvrátil zrak, aby vůbec dokázal vnímat Rodneyho nekončící litanii. Mimozemšťan rozvalený v peřinách navíc vypadal, že ho rozcupuje, pokud se mu _okamžitě_ nezačne patřičně věnovat, což mu na klidu nezbytném při jednání s Rodneym dvakrát nepřidalo. Stále však doufal, že v Emberovi přeci jen zvítězí ona pověstná wraithská trpělivost. Avšak k jeho neskonalé smůle se Ember dnes vůbec nechtěl chovat rozumně. Nechtěl se o pozornost svého člověka s nikým dělit, a obzvlášť ne s McKayem. Radek se mu nedivil, v poslední době kvůli Rodneymu a hromadám práce v laboratoři zanedbával své další povinnosti, které mimo jiné zahrnovaly pravidelné sexuální oblažování Wraitha. A ten toho měl akorát dost.  
Neslyšně se k Čechovi zezadu přikradl a objal ho. Jednou dlaní spočinul na jeho hrudi, kde si začal pohrávat s těmi neskutečně fascinujícími chloupky a druhou sjel o něco níž, do důvěrně známých míst. Radkovi, který v tu chvíli cosi barvitě líčil do vysílačky, se zadrhl dech v hrdle. Přerušil spojení.  
„Sakra, teď ne!“ Ani si neuvědomil, že mluví česky. Jenomže Wraithovi to bylo stejně jedno, neuposlechl by ho v žádné řeči. Vycenil zuby, zavrčel a vesele pokračoval dál. Nedbal na člověkovo tiché lamentování, ani na jeho nepřesvědčivě působící snahu vykroutit se z jeho sevření.  
„Mám tu něco rozdělaného, Rodney,“ namítl nakonec Radek téměř zoufale. Moc se přitom snažil nevnímat agilní jazyk, který právě vlhce putoval po linii jeho levého ucha.  
_„Ale tohle je důležité!“ ___  
Čech zaúpěl. Vždycky to bylo důležité. Dlaň na jeho hrudi zaťala drápy, na běžné wraithské poměry zlehka, ale přesto citelně. Sykl a pokusil se ji odstrčit. Nedala se. McKay nebyl jediný netrpělivý. A pak se mu do krku zakously zuby.  
„Au! Dohajzlu!“ vypískl a upustil vysílačku za podlahu. Konečně se mu podařilo vyprostit z Wraithova sevření. Otočil se a stanul mu odhodlaně tváří v tvář.  
„Chápu, _lásko_ , ano?“ Bezděky si přejel po krvácející ráně na hrudi. „Vážně. Rozumím.“  
„Opravdu?“ zasyčel Wraith a slízl ze rtu kapku Radkovy rudé krve. Sladká, pomyslel si. Stejně jako jeho životní sila. Dobře věděl, jak chutná, a mít člověka tak blízko u sebe svádělo k nebezpečnému pokušení. Obzvlášť, když člověk opomínal uspokojovat jeho další touhy.  
„Samozřejmě,“ usmál se vědec něžně a vtiskl mu polibek na rty. Ember sebou trhl. Tahle forma lanteanské náklonnosti ho stále uváděla do rozpaků.  
_„Radku? Radku slyšíš! Doktore Zelenkóóó!“_ ozývalo se jim pod nohama. Oba sklopili zrak k přístroji na podlaze.  
„Sežeru ho!“ zasyčel Wraith. Radek netušil, jestli žertuje nebo to myslí vážně.  
„Lásko to nedělej.“ Jemně, konejšivě sevřel dlaň jeho krmicí ruky ve svých. „Prosím.“  
Mimozemšťanův výraz se nezměnil. Vycenil zuby. Takže to nejspíš myslel vážně. Zatraceně, jako by už tak neměli dost problémů.  
„McKay je blbec a nestojí za to.“  
Wraith neurčitě pohodil hlavou a zachrčel cosi jako souhlas. Radek si mezitím přiložil jeho potenciálně smrtící dlaň ke rtům a počal ji konejšivě zasypávat lehoučkými, něžnými polibky. Nejdříve na hřbetu, a pak i na vnitřní straně. Tu protínala rýha rozšklebená jako groteskní ústa. Právně v ní se ukrýval onen _drobounký_ rozdíl, který tak propastně odlišoval Wraithy od lidí. Ember tiše vzdychl. Ústa v dlani se pod dotekem horkých rtů chtivě zachvěla. Radek se v duchu pousmál, a špičkou jazyka se opovážil zajet dovnitř, mezi kožní záhyby, ale jen zlehka. Musel být zvláště opatrný.  
„Awww... Radku!“ vykřikl Ember exaltovaně. Neskutečně děsivý a zároveň neuvěřitelně citlivý orgán. A to, že je mimo jiné i silná erotogenní zóna, mu drahoušek Ember přiznal teprve nedávno, a přitom za takovou informaci by pozemští xenobiologové, antropologové a další podivíni z rozličných vědeckých disciplín dali snad i levé varle a vlastní matku k tomu. Radek však nedokázal vymyslet uvěřitelnou lež, kterou by vysvětlil, jak k takové delikátní informaci přišel. Pravdu říct v žádném případě nemohl.  
_„Radku! Radku, ty mě vůbec neposloucháš!“_ Netrpělivost v géniově hlase narůstala. Jmenovaný protočil oči a ustal ve svérázné orální rozkoši poskytované svému zelenému protějšku. Na Emberově jindy těžko čitelné tváři se rozlilo čiré zoufalství neukojeného chtíče, které se mísilo s touhou vlastníma rukama stáhnout McKaye zaživa z kůže. Radek ho výmluvně postrčil k posteli. Neopomněl ho přitom plácnout přes tu božsky dokonalou zelenou prdelku.  
Jen to plesklo.  
„Hned jsem u tebe. Slibuju.“ Měl toho právě dost. Začínal vidět rudě, vůbec se Emberovi nedivil. Dopáleně zvedl vysílačku z podlahy.  
„Hele, Rodney,“ začal a ke klidnému a vyrovnanému tónu se musel nutit jen s největším sebezapřením. „Teď jsem šéf já, takže ty budeš čekat na mě, ne naopak! A když řeknu, že mám důležitější věci na práci, tak mám _kurva_ opravdu důležitější věci na práci. Zelenka, konec.“  
Ve vysílačce zapraskalo, jak se McKay chystal protestovat, ale Radek přístroj jednoduše vypnul a mrskl s ním zpět na podlahu. Páni. Srdce mu splašeně bušilo, ani si toho před tím nevšiml. Odpálkovat McKaye se ukázalo jako jednoduší a hlavně mnohem uspokojivější, než si kdy představoval. A že si to za ty roky šílené spolupráce představoval mnohokrát. S nově nabitým sebevědomím se otočil čelem k posteli, ze které se ozýval pobavený smích. Tichý, znepokojivě nelidský smích. Radek si postrčil brýle a kriticky zhodnotil situaci.  
Inu... Dodělat tuhle práci, to chvíli zabere.  
„Tak, kde jsme to skončili?“ Byla to řečnická otázka, moc dobře věděl, kde skončili nebo spíš neskončili, když je vyrušil ten otitulovaný kazišuk. Wraith ležel na břiše, rukou si podpíral hlavu a pokrčenýma nohama pohupoval sem a tam. Vypadal přitom zatraceně sexy. A povolně. Uměl být pěkná kurvička, když na to přišlo.  
„No,“ zavrněl, když se převalil na záda, jako velká kočka, „zrovna jsme řešili otázku intenzivního výzkumu rozdílné fyziologie našich ras.“ Zelená a úplně holá kočka.  
„Ovšem, už si vzpomínám,“ plácl se Radek do čela, jako by opravdu zapomněl. Posadil se vedle vrnícího Embera. „Co teda navrhuješ?“  
„Hm…,“ zamyslel se Wraith vážně. „Osobně bych doporučoval všechno nejdřív prověřit empiricky, na vlastní oči.“ A ruce. A pusu. A jazyk. A…  
„No, ty jsi tu expert na biologii,“ zasmál se Radek a sklonil se nad něj. Bylo tolik míst, tolik částí toho nádherného, tajemného těla, kde mohl s tím takzvaným výzkumem začít. Pomalu přibližoval svou tvář k jeho. „Nepochybně dojdeme k zajímavým zjištěním.“  
„Vskutku,“ usmál se Wraith a nedočkavě ho stáhl na sebe, aby ho Radek konečně mohl pořádně políbit a při nejlepším mu i vyšukat mozek z hlavy. Již několikrát mu dokázal, že i když je  _pouhý_ člověk, je toho více než schopný.

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení. Kudosy a komentáře vždy potěší! :)
> 
> PS. Pro věrné. Už mě napadlo pokračování Evana a Todda, jen si to jako vždycky dělám složitější, než je nutný, zkusím na tom zapracovat společně s diplomkou. :D


End file.
